Passionate Revenge
by Fogtalon
Summary: Eternity is on the move in seek of one thing: Revenge against all toms. Falconpaw and Dawnpaw, the very definition of love, know they have to stop her before she picks off every tom from every clan. But will they be able to defeat her?
1. Prologue

**Here is the prologue to the upcoming story 'Passionate Revenge'! Please read and review!**

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my own characters/clans/plots. Thank you.**_

A bitter wind screeched between bulky pine trunks, tearing limbs away from the clustered forest, leaving sap to trickle from the shattered wood like blood from flesh. Rain came down in a single endless sheet, pelting needles from the slender boughs. Black clouds smeared the moon and stars from sight, echoing with forlorn _booms _as lightning raced between the thundering forms of darkness.

Amidst the storm, black paws splashed through puddles of murky water. Narrow stripes sliced down the rain-slicked pelt of gray, dull blue eyes wide with terror. Round jaws spread in a shriek, the sleek form of the feline shot through the forest like a bullet, tail streaming out into the damp rain. Chest heaving, heart pounding, the cat hurled itself over a moss-covered log, rain trickling down the smooth bark sides and soaking into the moss. Scrambling to stand in the wet pine-needles, dripping fur bristling, the poor creature pinned itself against the trunk, lowering its trembling form into a tight crouch.

Within moments, the sound of thudding paws broke through the rain and thunder, dark shouts passing between unseen enemies. The gray tabby pressed further against the log, whispering under its breath.

Four shapes flew into view, soaring over the log and striking the ground on the other side. Still shouting and cursing, they continued on, oblivious to the small shape beneath the log.

Peering nervously out, the blue-eyed cat slowly crept from its hiding spot, leaping back over the log in a rush and stumbling through the forest. Lightning lit up the sky again, revealing gouges that marred the feline, crimson blood smearing its body.

Breath came in strangled gasps as the wounded animal dragged itself through the forest, rain pelting down upon it, ears flattened against the chiseled skull.

And then it came staggering into a small glade, paws slipping and sliding on a slope. Smoke billowed into the air from the charred remnants of a bush, only broken by the falling rain. Blood wreaked in the nose of the feline, even though the air was damp. Lifeless forms lay strewn across the glade, glassy eyes flashing as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

Trembling violently, a single, horrible sob escaped the cat as she fell to her body, simply collapsing. Tears spilled from her eyes in an endless flow, chest heaving with each new sob. Her camp… Her life… It was all gone.

Finally, rousing herself from her misery, she staggered to her paws, dizzy from a cut on her head. She slunk slowly amongst what was left of Mountainclan camp, holding back more tears as they brimmed in her eyes. She lowered her nose, gently letting it caress each body she came to. Finally, though, she came upon the motionless form of a lithe, glossy black cat, fur soaked with rain and blood. Her mate, Ravenwing.

She stared bitterly at it for several long moments, swallowing the lump in her throat. He had caused this misery. He had betrayed her, betrayed all of them. And for what? The foxes had killed him in the end.

With a sudden shriek, she reared, ebony claws flashing. Then she brought them down upon his skull, snarling as she battered it relentlessly for several moments until a sharp _crack_ greeted her efforts. Then she lodged her claws into his belly, rolling him over so that he was laying on his back; a sign of cowardly acts for her clan. If you died on your back, you must have submitted yourself to your enemy before death.

Fresh blood trickled from his cold, still body. She slashed her claws through his skin a few times, venting her anguish. And then she collapsed across the wiry, torn form, body clutched by violent sobs again, her form shaking and lurching as she cried.

It wasn't fair. She understood everything now; it still wasn't fair. Ravenwing had only become her mate because she had joined the clan as a rogue; he realized that she had known where the horde of foxes lived, deep in the mountains. He made himself close to her, made her trust him. And then, his deceiving plan at work, he caused her to tell him. Why should she have thought he would do such things? No, now she understood; he wanted power.

Never again would this happen. She had thought someone had actually liked her; most frowned upon her as a rogue. No- toms were nothing but cruel, deceiving creatures. They needed to _all die._ Even so, one thing was clear: she didn't belong in a clan, the rumors were right. She would always be a rogue… _Always…_

The word echoed in her head. Tears ceasing, the black-pawed cat slowly raised her eyes, dull eyes sparking with new light. Slowly, her lips peeled back over ivory teeth, a sinister chuckle rising in her throat. She was rogue again; but this time, she would make sure males never hurt her again!

And throughout the dark night crouched she over the body of the black cat, blood spattering the earth around her, rain pelting upon her body. She had found an opportunity amongst the misery; and she was snagging it!

**Hope you like this prologue to the upcoming story 'Passionate Revenge'! Please review! **


	2. The Mermaid

**Here is the next chapter of 'Passionate Revenge'! I hope you enjoy it, and if you have the time, I always love reading reviews!**

Falconpaw bounded along the Thunderclan border, tail waving in the open air behind him. Mud squelched beneath his paws with each step, running along the stream that separated Windclan and Thunderclan. Ahead, the lake lay before him, glittering in the sunlight like a giant dewdrop.

Swinging a glance over his shoulder, the dusty brown tom grinned broadly at the female who struggled to keep up, stumbling over her white paws.

"Wait up, Falconpaw!" She whimpered, tripping over a log and bounding towards him. Falconpaw smiled and paused for her, cream-colored throat revealed as he threw his head back with a laugh.

"Sorry, Dawnpaw," he apologized, waiting as she moved to his side with a mutter, shaking out her lithe white body. Falconpaw stared rather dreamily at her, managing a sheepish grin when she glanced at him.

"Well, come on, are we going to swim or not?" Dawnpaw flashed a grin, curling her tail playfully beneath his chin and bounding ahead, paws throwing up grass with each galloping step. Laughing merrily, Falconpaw bounded after her.

The pair moved out onto the pebbly shore, paws sliding on smooth, eroded stones. The lake water rippled constantly, reflecting sunlight into their eyes as it lapped at their paws. The wind was stronger in the open here, sweeping overhead to rustle the tree branches of the forest behind.

Falconpaw leaped up onto a fallen log that stuck out into the water, placing his paws in front of one another to walk slowly forward before sitting on the end, where it became submerged. Dawnpaw bounded along the bank before, throwing her shoulders sideways, she leaped into the water with a yowl, a great splash going up around her as she vanished. She became a sleek white fish, darting beneath the waves before breaking free again. She threw her head back, water spinning around from her as she turned shimmering green eyes to Falconpaw again.

Falconpaw found himself watching her dreamily again, head falling sideways into a wistful tilt. Dawnpaw smiled in embarrassment, seeming to realize how he was staring at her. Splashing the surface of the water with a paw, averting her gaze.

He grinned in amusement again, leaping from the log into the water to join her. He paddled towards her, and the two dipped beneath the water in something that looked like a dance. They twirled around one another, bodies flawless beneath the water. Falconpaw let their bellies brush, curling himself around her. Dawnpaw ran her muzzle down his neck, making him shudder.

The two lovers let their bodies brush joyfully, weaving around one another until their lungs screamed for breath and their hearts were about to burst from their chests. Falconpaw curled his forelegs around the white she-cat, kicking out with his hind legs to propel them strongly to the surface.

Their heads broke, and each sucked in a breath. Then they simply bobbed in the water, tails entwined, bodies held close.

Finally, Dawnpaw pulled herself away from him, nuzzling him gently. "Come on, I should be going," she murmured, liquid green eyes glowing softly in apology. Falconpaw sighed, but he knew it was the truth.

"You're probably right…" He murmured as they waded into the shallows, shaking their bodies off. "Good-bye, then," he added, smiling softly and pressing his wet body against her's once more.

Dawnpaw coiled her tail around his, running her tongue lightly over his ear before turning and bounding off along the lake shore, tail flicking behind her as she headed towards Shadowclan territory, calling quietly over her shoulder. "I love you!"

Falconpaw smiled softly, raising his head to peer after her as she vanished from sight. "I love you, too!" He shouted, shoulders drooping as she disappeared. Every moment she was gone for him, it was like he was missing a part of his heart.

With another subtle sigh, he turned on his heel to bound up the bank and into the forest. He glanced wistfully around once more before darting into the woodland, headed for his camp.

-x-

Charcoal black paws had not lost the taint of blood. Stepping slowly amongst the leaves that littered the forest floor, ivory teeth gleaming in the moonlight that shone down, a slender shape wove into view. Icy blue eyes glittered, staring alluringly at the form of tabby tom.

The brown cat was eating a mouse, pinning the food beneath his claws as he chewed on it. Silently, the slim form came closer, tail lashing in anticipation, causing the undergrowth around it to rustle.

The tom jerked upwards, glancing around swiftly, ears falling flat in wariness. He bared his teeth, crouching low over the half-eaten mouse.

"Who's there? That you, Jicko?" He snarled hoarsely, claws flexing. A sly grin spread over the muzzle of the hidden feline, now sliding slowly into view.

"No, I'm not your friend," came the slow, alluring purr of the she-cat who now appeared. The sleek gray tabby raised her head, black paws carrying her swiftly to the tom.

He gulped, eying her with a crooked smirk. He rose, arching his back and winding roughly around her.

"Mhm, not Jicko, eh? Well, feel free to stay by me, sweetheart," he snorted, winking an amber eye. A smile spread over the she-cat's jaws as he wound past her again.

And then her claws struck out, digging deeply into his throat. A choked gurgle burst from the tom, stumbling back in vain. She slammed her other forepaw to his throat now also, head lurching downwards to grip his neck. She shook and tore viciously, blood pouring around her as the tom fell shakily to the ground. Then she tore her jaws and claws free, glaring down at him in contempt as the life trickled out of him.

"My name is not Sweetheart!" She hissed, a cold grin seeping across her jaws. "My name is Eternity!" And then, like that, she vanished from sight, nothing but a sleek shadow in the night, headed for the lake that she knew rested only a mile or so away. There were sure to be toms there.

-x-

That night, Falconpaw rested on a rock near the lake, the moon shining down on the slim brown and cream body. He gazed longingly in the direction of Shadowclan territory. Where was Dawnpaw? Had something prevented her from coming? Yes, that must be it. Maybe she had a patrol to-

Falconpaw's thoughts were disrupted by a melodic voice, singing softly but beautifully into the cool night air. He raised his head, glancing about, though it seemed to be coming from the lake. He couldn't possibly be hearing someone from Riverclan territory!

A slender shape caught his eyes. It was perched on a rock, chest resting on the slick stone, hind legs and tail trailing out of sight in the dark water. A she-cat, the moon lighting up the gray tabby form, black paws extended across the rock. She was singing softly, voice raised to make the most melodic sound.

Falconpaw felt captivated. He leaned forward on the stone he lay on to gaze out at her. He remembered tales of mermaids; deceiving creatures that lured in males with their sweet voices.

Falconpaw felt himself smirking, but moved forward to the water's edge nonetheless, peering out. The voice had gone, and so had the female. He frowned in confusion; he wanted to confront her and find out who she was. He leaned over, narrowing his eyes to get a better view.

The water splashed beneath him and paws shot out, sleek appendages curling around his neck. Falconpaw gasped, yelping as he was jerked into the lake and dragged swiftly deeper. He struggled, fighting around an unseen enemy, feeling claws strike his body and teeth dig into his shoulder. For a moment, he became terrified.

And then his enemy went shooting away through the water like an eel, bubbles rushing from an unseen mouth as pain clutched the creature. He felt himself slowly sinking, feeling weak.

And then a slim white form lit up his view. Shoulder pressed to his, body slipping beneath him, Dawnpaw raised Falconpaw to the surface. He chocked in a breath as she rolled him onto the land, dragging him away from the lake. Dawnpaw coughed, spluttering and spitting out water, chest heaving, though she seemed unharmed. Blood trickled from wounds on Falconpaw's flanks and shoulders, and he stumbled onto his stomach, groaning and vomiting up a mouthful of water.

"Falconpaw! What happened?" Dawnpaw whispered, crouching beside him with a nervous glance towards the lake. She buried her nose against his shoulder, running her tongue gently over his wounds, eyes brimming with worry.

"I'm- I'm fine. There was someone out there on a rock; she was singing, a-and I didn't know who she was, so I came here to look closer. But… She had vanished. And I think it was her who pulled me in," he shook his head, staggering to his paws with a fearful glance towards the lake. Dawnpaw scowled in confusion, glancing towards the dark water also.

"Strange… But come on, you need to get back to camp. Say you were hunting and fell in the lake," she suggested, dripping white body nudging his to urge him towards the forest. "You will be okay to walk, right?"

Falconpaw nodded his head, spitting out more water and straightening up. "I'll be fine. Thanks, Dawnpaw. I don't think I'd be alive if it weren't for you," he murmured, pressing his head tenderly against her's. Dawnpaw breathed in his damp scent, nuzzling him back. "I love you," Falconpaw added quietly.

"I love you, too, Falconpaw. And I'd do anything for you, you know that," the Shadowclan apprentice smiled gently, nosing him lightly again before turning. "See you, then. Be careful," she warned.

With that, the two parted ways, each bounding off towards their own camps, the darkness of night swallowing them up.

Down the bank, a slender shape slid from the water, growling under her breath, an almost maniacal glint in her eyes. A wound trickled blood on her flank where that white female had hit her. With a giggling laugh, she turned and bounded smoothly up the bank away from them, shaking water and blood from her body. And with that, Eternity vanished into the night.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Passionate Revenge'! Please review, I would appreciate it!**


	3. Battle Crasher

**I hope you like this chapter of 'Passionate Revenge'! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, forgive me. I hope you like it! If you have the time, I do appreciate reviews.**

Falconpaw's eyes flickered open as he straightened up, a wide yawn parting his jaws. He shook his head and pawed moss away from his whiskers, a faint grin tugging at his muzzle as he leaped to his paws. Golden eyes gleaming with anticipation, he rocketed from his perch on the edge of his nest, shooting out of the den.

He collided with a warrior who was just entering the den, a rustic female with a scar that ran down her left foreleg. Her piercing green gaze narrowed at him, tail flicking back and forth. Falconpaw stepped back and flattened his ears, shooting a glance towards the top of one of the cliffs that surrounded camp. He slept in!

"Took you long enough. I was just coming in there to get you," the she-cat growled in irritation, whipping around to lead the way towards the tunnel at the edge of camp. "The other apprentices already left for their training. Consider yourself lucky I still allow you to train in the hollow today."

"Sorry, Rustwing," Falconpaw mumbled apologetically, hurrying after his mentor with a sniff. He trailed behind her as she led the way out of the camp and through the forest. They headed through the undergrowth, Rustwing shouldering the way through briars and thorns.

Soon enough, they emerged onto the brink of a sandy hollow. Down below, Falconpaw's brother, Wildpaw, was training with his mentor, Stonestripe. Mantispaw and Frozenfur were also training.

"Finally!" Wildpaw paused and glanced up, scoffing at Falconpaw. "You looked like a lump, sleeping all morn-" He was cut off as Stonestripe slammed into him. The massive gray tabby shoved him against the ground with his forepaws, scowling.

"Focus, Wildpaw. Pay attention to what is happening. In battle, you could be dead," the tom ordered, turning on his heel to leap away from him again. Wildpaw rolled to his paws, shaking dirt out of his tabby pelt, before crouching and concentrating on his mentor again.

Falconpaw grinned, then bounded after Rustwing, who had went ahead to speak with Frozenfur. After a moment of discussing, Rustwing turned back to Falconpaw.

"You are going to do some double-training with Mantispaw today. You two will be a team, and Frozenfur and I will work together. Understand? Good. Use what you can, and then I'll teach you some moves," she ordered, tail flicking back and forth. Then she stepped back, crouching beside Frozenfur.

Falconpaw shifted beside Mantispaw, feeling nervous, but itching to prove himself in this. Him and Dawnpaw had in fact practiced double-fighting on logs and such when they met at the lake.

"Any game plan?" Mantispaw whispered, glancing at him. She was a small gray she-cat with faded brown high-lights mottled into her fur. Her pale green eyes blinked at him.

"Uh, I don't know, just- Ah!" He broke off into a yelp as Frozenfur launched herself at him, aiming to collide with his chest. He was an older apprentice and was, in fact, quite big now. He was leaner, with larger muscles and a broader chest. And a more rough, handsome look, if he did say so himself.

But instead, he dropped flat to the ground. Frozenfur's paws struck mid-air, and she was caught off guard. She soared straight over him, twisting around, though not enough. She struck the ground on her shoulder, rolling back to her paws again.

Beside him, Mantispaw and Rustwing rolled over, battling with one another. Falconpaw remembered the point of this was to work together, as Dawnpaw had said. Baring his teeth, he charged Rustwing, locking his jaws into her scruff. He reared up, pulling hard to drag her off of Mantispaw. Mantispaw kicked up with her hind legs to knock Rustwing sideways, and Falconpaw released her quickly before he was pulled over with her. The pair leaped back as the winded Rustwing scrambled back to her paws, trying to catch her breath.

Frozenfur was charging from behind; Falconpaw could feel it in the ground. He whirled on her and lowered his head, charging right back. Mantispaw followed his lead, flitting along at his side.

When Falconpaw struck her head-on, Mantispaw leaped from the side, off-balancing Frozenfur and knocking her to her side. Falconpaw leaped on top of her, pushing his paws against her neck and baring his teeth in triumph. Mantispaw turned when Rustwing bounded towards them, crouching in preparation to attack. But Rustwing stopped a few paces away, grinning in approval.

"Ha, well done, you too!" Frozenfur praised warmly, tail flicking. "Excellent jobs. For a bit there I was sure you were going to continue fighting apart, but you obviously realized the point is teamwork," she murmured, icy brown eyes shining.

Rustwing grinned, nodding in agreement. "Indeed. Well done," she rumbled, stepping forwards to nudge Falconpaw off and help Frozenfur to her paws as she straightened up.

"Well, then. We ought to begin demonstrating new moves. What do you think, Frozenfur?" Rustwing mused, glancing towards her clan mate. The lithe silver she-cat shrugged her shoulders, opening her jaws to reply. But before she could speak, another voice shouted from the far edge of the hollow.

"Shadowclan attackers! At the Dead Tree!" A large charcoal tom dug his claws into the ground, obviously itching to bury his claws into his enemy as he shouted out. Wildpaw glanced towards the other apprentices, then shot after his mentor as Stonestripe pounded up the slope and off into the woodland after the darker colored tom, Coldstorm.

"You heard him!" Frozenfur swung her head towards Falconpaw and Mantispaw, narrowing her green-blue eyes fiercely, glinting silver claws unsheathing and digging into the sand.

"Follow them! Now!" Rustwing roared, lurching forwards in a blur of russet fur. Within moments she had vanished, closely followed by Falconpaw and Mantispaw. Frozenfur followed last of all, veering sideways to slip into the undergrowth like a shadow, using stealth instead of strength.

A faint screech rang in Falconpaw's ears as he shot along next to Mantispaw, chest heaving, golden eyes darting back and forth. Mantispaw was younger and had never actually fought before. She was obviously nervous. Falconpaw himself was nervous; but not because of the fight. He had fought a battle with Riverclan before, but he had never fought Shadowclan.

_What if Dawnpaw is there?_

He thought nervously, tail whipping back and forth. The sounds of fighting grew louder in his ears, pulling him back to his senses. He burst from the undergrowth and into a sparse section of forest. Rustwing had thrown herself into battle and was tumbling sideways, jaws locked with a Shadowclan tom's. Mantispaw hesitated, and a sleek black she-cat with a torn ear stalked towards her. Frozenfur leaped first, though, shrieking as she slammed her sideways. For a moment, he glimpsed Wildpaw fighting with a heavy orange tabby. Falconpaw nudged Mantispaw, then shot towards his brother with a yowl.

Mantispaw's breath puffed on his heels as Falconpaw launched himself at the tom. He buried his teeth into his scruff and reared backwards in an attempt to drag him off, but the tom was too large. He swung around angrily and lashed out, claws raking across the side of his face. Mantispaw hissed and leaped, grappling with him for a moment before managing to scramble onto his back and cling against his shoulders, biting and snapping hard at his ears, neck, and shoulders.

Wildpaw stumbled to his paws, bleeding from a torn ear and a scratched flank. Chest heaving unevenly, he glanced at Falconpaw, giving a nod, before turning to charge back into battle with a snarl. Falconpaw glanced at Mantispaw, but the tom she was fighting seemed to be trying to get away from her now, being unable to reach her on his back. She spat out fur and growled, digging her claws into him and biting his shoulder again.

Seeing as she was doing fine, Falconpaw shot into the battle. He wasn't really trying, though, to be honest. He slashed and clawed his way through the writhing bodies, doing his best to avoid striking other Thunderclan warriors. Up ahead, the stream gurgled along in giddy rhythm, seemingly careless to the fight raging on its banks.

Sand slid out from beneath his paws as the brown and cream tom struggled forwards. Shadowclan cats closed on him from both sides. One backed up into his shoulder, stumbling back under an onslaught of blows from Cougarstar, the massive Thunderclan leader. The other was a young warrior she-cat, leaping at him with a savage hiss and lodging her claws in his shoulder.

Her scarlet eyes were flecked with amber; he got a good look at them when she ripped snapped at his muzzle, glaring coldly at him. Falconpaw threw himself into a sideways roll, tearing himself away from her claws. But before he could rise up again, she was on him, teeth tearing through the flesh on his flank.

He struggled, but the wiry female was quite strong, her dark tabby fur ruffled aggressively. He found himself pinned against the earth, her rough paws shoving his muzzle into the earth. He choked as dirt was tossed into his mouth, thrown up by the scrambling paws all around.

Then a small gray shape leaped forwards, clamping jaws around the warrior's leg. Her eyes widened for a split second, and then she was jerked off her feet, stumbling against the ground with a hiss before being brought down. Mantispaw leaped on top of her with a growl, flattening her ears.

As Falconpaw staggered to his paws breathlessly to thank her, crashing from the edge of the woodlands caught his attention. A fresh wave of six or seven Shadowclan cats poured into view, clearing the stream with a single bound before charging into battle. One shape hurtled forwards and leaped for Mantispaw.

Falconpaw's breath caught in his throat, he recognized her instantly. The slender form, well-muscled and lean, a light-weight frame. Short, crisp white fur, grass green eyes glinting with the light of battle.

"Dawnpaw?" He spluttered, still spitting out dirt as he bounded to intercept her. Mantispaw crouched and then reared, claws flashing. Dawnpaw leaped and slammed into her, tackling her against the ground. Falconpaw skittered to a stop, then pranced around them in obvious agitation.

"What are you doing?" There was a growl behind him. Falconpaw whirled around to see the russet-red fur of Rustwing, amber eyes glowing angrily. She shouldered past him to leap at Dawnpaw, but Falconpaw scrambled forwards and gave a leap, aiming to pass Dawnpaw's nose and cut off Rustwing.

The move worked. Rustwing collided with his flank, and he swiped his claws at Dawnpaw, purposefully missing her and sailing past her. He twisted around to land on his shoulder, scrambling back to his paws. Dawnpaw had stumbled back from Mantispaw, eyes fixed on him. Then she just flicked her ears and turned, bounding back into the battle.

"That was the worst aim I've ever seen, Falconpaw!" Rustwing snarled in frustration, but then turned when another Shadowclan warrior charged her, and the two rolled sideways and away.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. He paused, ears swiveling upright. The sounds of battle seemed to die, and he was left listening to something: A voice. Singing. That same sing-song tune he had heard in the lake a week ago…

There! A slim, rather attractive gray tabby with ink black paws and ice blue eyes danced through the battle. She swatted warriors away from herself- unless they were a tom. She would leap at them and rip savagely at them with her claws, no matter which clan they were. And she was singing softly and merrily, as if it were all in good fun.

He was sure it was her. The Mermaid.

Just as he stepped forwards to confront her, she leaped for another tom- a Shadowclan apprentice that he recognized from gatherings. A young cat, a middle-aged apprentice, named Jaggedpaw. He was a pale, sandy-colored tom with a jagged mark on his left flank. He had always seemed very quiet and shy.

Falconpaw slowed for a moment, then hurried towards them. Jaggedpaw whirled with a yelp of surprise. Then Falconpaw lurched to a stop, horror clutching him.

The strange rogue female buried her claws in his throat and ripped outwards, attempting to shred the veins of his neck. He let loose a withering shriek before crumbling to the ground, body twitching and convulsing violently. For a moment, Falconpaw was rooted to the ground, amber eyes wide with horror and shock. His tail lashed back and forth, and then a sudden rage burned inside him.

This female had no part in this battle! A border fight wasn't even anything to die for! And yet she had simply pranced into their land in some strange attempt to kill males. Why, though?

Falconpaw charged forwards. He bared his teeth and lunged for her when he got close. She glanced up, then spun on him, spitting savagely. He dodged her lashing claws and slammed his head into her chest, shoving her into the ground. Snarling and spitting, he swiped his claws over her several times, wrapping his jaws furiously around her leg and jerking back and forth.

But she was no stranger to fighting. Her claws dug into his shoulder, her hind paws digging into his gut. Before he could have time to react, though, she struck powerfully upwards, sending him stumbling backwards with a yelp, the breath knocked out of him as he stumbled onto his side.

A shadow fell over him. The female reared over him and, snarling slowly.

"You escaped me once, but not again!" She spat viciously. Her voice was shrill and cold as she brought her paws down over his skull.

Everything began to go black. There was a roar in his ears, and his head rang painfully. His eyes began to flutter closed, but then he glimpsed something.

A pair of shapes shot into his view. The tabby who stood over him had straightened up to stare at him with cold contempt, but now she turned, shrieking in mingled alarm and fury.

Rustwing and Dawnpaw had both plunged forward to help at the same moment. The last thing he sighted was Rustwing, fixing her jaws into the tabby's scruff to wrench her away, and Dawnpaw, battering her in an endless hail of claws.

Then, the world spun wildly and went black. Falconpaw slumped against the ground, feeling his body fall limp as his mind lost consciousness.

**I hoped you enjoy reading! If you've got the time and wouldn't mind, I love reading reviews and getting critics, as long as they aren't rude. Thank you!**


End file.
